


Who's your dad?

by Paralelsky



Series: (Un)intentional coincidences in writing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Gen, Too much cola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paralelsky/pseuds/Paralelsky
Summary: We all know that Harry Potter would have been someone in any universe he'd crossover. Perhaps he should have never asked the question.





	Who's your dad?

“How do you become a demi-god?” the dark-haired man, who introduced himself as Harry Potter, and who could have been Percy’s older brother, asked while searching through his fries for a crispy one. His partner, blond and haughty, frowned at them while reluctantly nodding to something Annabeth was explaining with diagrams drawn on napkins.

“The usual way?” Percy said around mouthfuls of a sandwich. The chimera had been a handful, and meeting two magical cops, on an exchange program from the UK wasn’t even that high on his weirdness scale. At least they had helped him and Annabeth when the beast almost clomped their heads off. “Your life gets really weird as you grow up, then someone comes and takes you to a special place, and then you get sorted into a cabin.”

“Sorted?” Auror Potter asked mid-chew.

Even his partner perked up, then threw a disgusted look at him, “Potter, were you raised by wolves?”

“Yeah,” Percy said after hastily swallowing. “You ask your godly parent to send a sign and based on that; you go to their cabin. Oh, and you do an offering.”

“A what?”

“A ritual sacrifice of food,” Annabeth said before anyone else.

“That’s it? Whoever you are, send me a sign? And then set some food on fire?” Auror Potter said and then incinerated some soggy fries. “It’s not the Sorting Hat, right, Malfoy?” he said, turning to his partner with a smile, only to pause when he saw the slack-jaw look all of them were sporting. Slowly, he lifted his head until he saw the jagged infinity sign twinkling above his head.

“Merlin’s pants, Potter! The Dagaz rune?” The familiar sight of having Draco Malfoy both annoyed and impressed, almost made Harry smile, except he didn’t know what to make of all this.

“Wait, isn’t that the symbol of Loki?” Annabeth said, frowning.       

“That would explain some things,” He let out a bone-weary sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently started the Percy Jackson series and then this idea just hit me out of the blue. It sounded funnier in my head.


End file.
